Will You Be Mine?
by Icha-Icha Girl
Summary: "I won't commit to a serious relationship with someone whom I don't see myself marrying." - This is Yamato's principle in love. Yet there's already someone that has captured his heart for quite sometime now. Will he be able to reveal his true feelings for her or will he remain as a bachelor? (YamaxSaku fanfic) - Rating varies per chapter
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I**

* * *

He rinsed his face with water and smoothed his fingers over his jaw line while looking at the mirror.

_"There..."_ He said feeling satisfied with his newly shaved face.

He was in his bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist which covered the lower part of his body. He proceeded to his room where his wardrobe was all laid on the bed. He is always like this. Very organized, neat and orderly. And he thought that's how people should ought to be. So he got dressed, put on his head-gear, and smoothed his hair while facing a whole body mirror.

_"I, Yamato Tenzou..._ _27 years of age..._  
_A shinobi of Konohagakure..._ _Former ANBU member..._  
_Present captain of Team 7..._  
_Single since birth - but definitely not a virgin..._

_Shall go on a blind date tonight and try my best not to bail out."_

He sighed on the last part. It was his habit bailing out on dates if doesn't feel like it or if he doesn't like the girl's appearance or clothes or hair. You could say that he's quite picky with girls. He has dated a few in the past and went even as far as spending nights together. But he never made any commitments having a serious relationship.

His reason?

Well there are too many to tell that you could file it all up in a book, but one of them and the only principle that he believes in is that too never get involved in a relationship with someone whom he cannot see himself marrying. He wanted to wait for that someone who is destined for him. Yes, he is absolutely a dreamer and a hopeless-romantic guy but this doesn't excuse him in enjoying the bliss of dating.

He wore nothing special for tonight but his usual chunin outfit. Then he spritz on his favorite perfume that might help him getting a good impression of himself. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He opened it up and it was no other than the copy nin himself.

"Yo! Yamato. You ready?"

"Yeah, I was just about ready to leave when you knocked on the door."

"You're going out in a uniform?" Kakashi pointing at his green Konoha flak.

"Yeah... It's just a friendly date right? No need to dress up looking fancy." Yamato reasoned out.

"Oh alright. Well, do it your way then."

"So, let's go." Kakashi nodded and then left.

Soon, they arrived at the place. They were right across Shushuya, a chinese style resto-bar in the village and this is where Yamato and his mystery date are about to meet. This was all Kakashi's idea, setting up a blind date for his dear lonesome pathetic friend. But, Kakashi's very supportive of this that he spent some time searching for girls that might just be perfect for his friend. He then handed Yamato a picture of the woman. Yamato examined it carefully.

"I thought this was a blind date. Why are you giving me a picture of her?" Yamato asked and thought it was silly.

"What's the matter? Not your type?" Kakashi asked.

"Uhmm... Well, she's pretty." Yamato replied, unsure if it answered Kakashi's question.

"Well, that's just a hint of who you're meeting with."

Yamato shrugged.

"Yamato, for Kami's sake, do not bail on this one! If you do, it's going to be the 4th time already! Please don't humiliate me..." Kakashi pleaded sarcastically but in a funny way.

"Hai! Hai! Don't worry, I won't. Hehe" Yamato cheerfully assured him.

Yamato went inside the restaurant and waited for his date. Moments later they met. He couldn't deny that she's very pretty indeed. The woman had long dark hair. Her bright hazel eyes were like chocolates. She wore a deep burgundy dress that hugged her curves and covered her body up to her thighs. The color of her dress complimented her fair complexion. She also wore a strapped-high heels to match her outfit.

They both enjoyed their dinner and their conversation went smoothly. Then they ordered some sake and continued their talk and laugh at certain topics. Yamato thought she was smart and witty. Clearly Kakashi somehow knew his taste.

The night grew deeper and before he knew it, he was already right beside his beautiful date. He couldn't remember who scooted first, but he didn't care. The lady's speech was already slurry, a clear effect of the alcohol. He was feeling quite tipsy himself, but he is very experienced in controlling shots of liquor. Then he felt her head rested on his shoulders. A sudden kind of warmth engulfed him and felt the urge to satiate his hunger. He gently tipped her chin and pressed his lips on her. The woman didn't hesitate and kissed him back. Heat immediately surged his entire body as he kissed her deeply. The saying 'never kiss someone on a first date' was definitely not for him and thought it was for sissies. He wouldn't mind doing it because he's got nothing to lose after all.

He then suggested for them to go outside. The woman fixed her dress and followed his lead. They went outside through the back door and settled in a dark alley just a few blocks away from the restaurant. He pinned her against the wall and started kissing her wildly and immediately fondled her breasts. She in turn let her hands roam on his brown hair and eventually removed his head-gear without him noticing it. He lifted her dress high enough for him to reach her core.

_"Shit! She's not even wearing underwear!"_

This thrilled him. He continued to enjoy playing with her body, letting the alcohol take control over him.  
Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming towards them. Not wanting to be caught, he swiftly lifted her and cradled her up and vanished in thin air.

* * *

**_SAKURA'S POV_**

She chugged her last drop of soda and threw the can into a trash bin. Her shift in the hospital just ended, and she was tired as hell that she couldn't wait to lay flat on her soft and comfy bed. She was about to continue her walk home when she suddenly noticed something that sparkled on the ground, as it was hit by a tiny ray of light from the moon. It was just a few steps behind the trash bin. She walked towards it despite the darkness the surrounded the alley. She stooped down and picked the shiny thing and held up in the moonlight.

"A Konoha head-gear..." She muttered.

She didn't knew anybody who wore a head-gear. It was always a headband for most.

"Captain Yamato!" She said to herself.

"It must be his. He's the only one I know that ever wears this kind of thing."

* * *

He laid her on his bed fully naked. He then continued devouring her with his tongue and his hands. The woman giggiled and made soft moans from time to time. His member was gently stroked by her hands, which made it hard and stiff.

"Uhh..." He groaned at the chilly sensation he felt when suddenly there was a knock on the door. He immediately excused himself from her and grabbed a towel wrapping it around the lower part of his body.

_"Shit! Who could this be, in the middle of the night!?"_ He cursed while walking towards the door.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see that it was a pink-haird young lady in a red top with a short apron skirt with black shorts underneath. Her green eyes gleamed in the night with wonder. He felt her eyes travelled from his face down to his covered area.

"Sakura! What brought you here? It's already midnight." His words stumbled trying to control his panicky state.

"Uhhh... I... was a... I was just going to check if you're okay because I saw this on the road while I was walking home." Sakura held out the head-gear.

"Aaah... This! I must have dropped it somewhere."  
_"What a lame excuse!"_ He said to himself.

"Yamato? Who is that?" A female's voice called in from behind him.

Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of an unfamiliar woman wrapped in white sheets walked right up behind his captain.

_"Oh shit!"_ She said to herself as she understood what they were up to. She bowed down and said,

"Gomenasai, captain Yamato! I didn't mean to...uuhhmmm... I'm leaving now." Then she quickly left.

"Matte, Sakura! Wait!" He shouted but it was too late for she already had left.

He panicked, and hurriedly went back inside. He picked up his garments scattered on the floor and got dressed.

"Who was that just now?" The woman whom he forgot all of a sudden, asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to leave for now. Please lock the door when you go."

He bid farewell and left.

Yamato chased her, but it was too late. She was already too far from his sight. He followed his gut feel and went on the trail where he thought would Sakura might be. He didn't feel guilty at all leaving his date all of a sudden. It wasn't exactly a 'bail out' ending anyway. It's just that something important came up, and this important thing needs to be settled.

Yes, the one he's chasing is someone who's important to him. He wouldn't care less if she saw him half-naked with a woman if she didn't mean a thing to him. It is this young lady who has captured his heart, yet still couldn't confess his real feelings for her. He must find her and explain himself. Even if he knew it wasn't necessary, he just felt like he ought to.

_"Sakura, where are you?"_ He asked himself as he ran through the empty streets.

_"I just need to talk to her... Or might as well, tell her how I feel for her."_ He whispered in the wind, hoping it would lead it to where she was.

Later, he heard voices not far from his stance. He crept towards its location. And there was someone on one of the benches. He moved forward, and realized it was her with her back facing towards his direction. He looked closer and saw that she was hugging someone. Yamato crept forward a bit closer to see who she was with.

He gasped.

It was Sai.

_"What the?!"_ He closed his eyes as he couldn't bear the sight of them.

He looked at them one more time and saw that they were now apart from each other. Sai's hand was on her left shoulder while the other one seemed to stroke her face. Yamato felt his world crushed. His body suddenly felt heavy and he couldn't breathe from the pain. He pressed his chest wanting to ease up his breathing.

With a strong will, he forced his feet to run away as far as possible from that place. He leaped from one roof to the other, until he was just a few blocks from his apartment. His mind reeled in from the pain he felt as the scene kept playing back through his thoughts. He never expected Sakura and Sai shared a deeper bond than what others thought, or at least what that's what he thought. Finally, he was just a few blocks from his apartment. He pressed his hand against a post, to support his weight which seemed to have tripled in amount. His felt his lungs tightened which made his breathing worse. When he regained a little amount of strength, he continued walking on his own. When he reached home, his date from earlier had already left.

He locked the door.  
His knees weakened and knelt on the floor.

He broke down and sobbed.

* * *

_**SAKURA'S POV**_

She ran as fast as she could to escape from the un-called for scene. Her heart pounded in pain recalling what she saw. She tried to remember the girls face. Sakura thought, she was clearly beautiful no wonder Yamato would fall for her.

Then she found a spot where she could spend some time alone. She sat on one of the cold cemented benches. Tears instantly fell from her green eyes as she fisted her hands that rested on her lap. Who knew her infatuation would lead into something like this. She got hurt alright, and it was deeper than she thought. Her realization led her to a conclusion, that her feelings were no longer an infatuation. Her tears already said it all. One wouldn't cry so much over a crush.

She was already in-love.

"Sakura?" A man's voice called her name.

She looked up and saw that it was her team-mate, Sai. She hurriedly wiped her tears with her hands and faked a smile.

"What are you doing here at this time? And why are you crying?" He asked feeling a bit worried.

"Oh, I wasn't crying. My eyes got a bit itchy from wearing contact lenses earlier today." She lied.

"Sakura, I may be insensitive at times but I'm not stupid." He said as he sat beside her.

Sakura didn't respond. It was indeed too obvious that she was crying, and more so she couldn't conceal her freshly broken heart.

"What's the matter, Sakura? Tell me..." Sai asked. He was now more friendly and sensitive than he used to be when he joined the team.

Her tears were her only reply. She couldn't explain to him what happened. Not that she doesn't want to tell him, but there were no words that could exactly express her pain. She flung her arms around his shoulders. Sai was caught by surprise, but then understood what her friend needed.

"Daijoubu, Sakura. It's alright... just let it all out..."

Was his words as he gently stroke her back to calm her down.

At that moment, Sakura seized the moment crying it all out without a care in the world. This kind of comfort was what she needed. After a few minutes, Sakura was already calm and released Sai from her arms. There were still tears on her cheeks when she faced him.

With a worried look, he wiped her tears with his finger. Sakura blushed bright red at his gesture.

"I'm sorry Sai... I didn't mean to be carried away like this." Her voice trailed off along with her eyes looking down.

"Sakura, look at me..." He cupped her chin with his fingers.

"... We share a special bond... You, me and Naruto have a special bond.. We're friends, aren't we?! And friends look after each other."

Sakura nodded with a faint smile. She was amused of how Sai has grown so much emotionally that he can now manage to show his care for those who are close to him.

"It's okay if you won't tell me what's bothering you, but at least let me know when you're ready. I just want you to be well..." Sai encouragingly said.

Her heart melted at his words. She never felt Sai's softer side mainly because there was no opportunity for them to be as close as this.

"Thank you, Sai!" She managed to wear an honest smile.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yes, thanks to you.."

"Alright, I'll walk you home. It's already late."

Sakura agreed and they walked home to her apartment.

**END**

* * *

I miss Yamato! I'm just sad how he's being used up in the shippuden series. I hope he gets rescued asap!

Anyway, I decided to make a YamaxSaku fic since there aren't many fics with this pairing. I swear I wanted to write this humorously, but then it ended up with a drama scene at the last part. I will do my very best to make the next chapters a romantic-comedy flick with a taste of drama as well. I also tried adding some Japanese words that are commonly used in the series, and I also used the name of the resto-bar that really existed in Konoha, based on the series.

For reviews and suggestions, please don't hesitate to send them in. :)

**NOTE: I do not own Naruto**

©Masashi Kishimoto


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

* * *

"Mokuton! Shichūka no Jutsu!"

Yamato performs a series of hand seals, until a wooden house rose from the earth. This is the wood style: four-pillar house jutsu. One of the many wood style techniques that he has mastered. This house is specially made with a barrier that enables them to conceal their presence from enemies.

"We'll settle here for the night."

He said while taking the lead to the entrance.

"Yosh! I hope I won't be sharing a room with Sai again!" Naruto grinned.

The finely built small-scale house has two rooms and a common room in front. Sakura immediately took the room on the left side leaving the other one for Sai and Naruto.

"Tough luck eh, Naruto?!" Sai teasingly said while Naruto wore a grumpy face.

"What about you, taichou?" Sakura asked.

"Ahh.. I'll stay here in the common room to guard." He calmly replied.

_"Well, I really wish I could share that side of the room with you."_ Yamato thought at the back of his mind, role-playing how it would be like if ever that happens. But he immediately pushed the thought aside.

As soon as everybody has settled, Yamato asked Naruto to gather firewood with him. He thought he'd leave Sai and Sakura to themselves for a while and grab some air away from them to ease his tension. It's undeniably awkward for him to be with her after what happened last time, and he has been acting strong and unaffected all this time.

"Why? Can't you do that with any of your wood style jutsu?" Naruto complained.

Yamato beamed a flashlight from his jaw and wore a scary, ghoul-like face and widened his dark almond-shaped eyes.

"I can't... Is there a problem with that Naa..ruu..tooo?" His voice echoed.

"EEEEEHHHHHH!" Naruto screeched in fear.

"...Hai! Hai! I'm going with you! Just stop scaring me, dattebayo!"

They all laughed. Moments like these made them an inseparable yet a silly team. Suddenly, Sai walked up between the two men and placed his arms on Naruto's shoulders as if they were good buddies.

"I'll go with him, Naruto taichou. We'll bring as many as we can." Sai smiled his signature smile.

"Are you sure, Sai?"

"Yes, it's alright. Ikozu Naruto."

Then they left before he could even stop them.

He wondered why Sai opted to go instead of spending time with his girl. But then, he didn't want to overt hink about this and shrugged the thought.

Now, it was just him and Sakura. It has already been a week since that incident and they hadn't spoke since. He felt it was rather awkward to start up a friendly conversation considering where they had left off last time. Sakura was busy unpacking their food supplies that needed to be heated while Yamato sat on the corner while crossing his arms on his chest. He focused devising their plan in carrying out their mission.

"Penny for thoughts?" Sakura asked as she sat across him.

Yamato slightly jolted. He looked up at her,

_"Oh Kami! You're so beautiful!"_

Saying it at the back of his mind. However, he maintained his calm composure even though he felt quite anxious being alone with her.

"Ahh... I'm thinking of devising our plan."

"Well, what's the new plan then?"

He pulled a map from his pocket and briefed her with their devised plan, while using the map as their reference. Sakura nodded occasionally as she listened intently and analyzed their new tactic. After their brief discussion, Yamato decided to go out for a while and get some herbs and nuts that he was able to sight earlier.

"Will you be alright being alone, Sakura?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine..." She said gently.

"Alright. I won't take long. I'll be back." He bid farewell and went on his way.

He sighed.. _"Sakura" _as he was only a few steps away from the camp.  
Yamato could only think about her when she was away, all the more when she was around.  
She never left his mind even in sleep.

He was already deeply in-love with her.

* * *

**_SAKURA'S POV_**

She went inside the room and settled her things, while over hearing them about gathering firewood. She chuckled when he heard his ghost-like voice while talking scaring the shit out of Naruto. She could imagine his scary face which she thought was really silly. The she heard Sai volunteering to go with Naruto instead. She hurriedly opened the door and shot a look at Sai who wore his stupid grin.

_"Don't leave me here, Baka!"_

She managed to whisper within her gritted teeth. But Sai didn't agree with her.

_"Ugh! That stupid guy! I'm gonna kill him when he gets back!"_

She murmured to herself. Sai already knew of her love interest which was no other than their captain. She told him about what happened that night when he found her crying. She decided to trust him with her secret as he vowed to keep it safe with him. She purposely kept her hands busy unpacking their food supply. Suddenly, she noticed that he was now silent and seemed to be in deep thought.

_"Should I talk to him?  
__Should I apologize about last time or should I talk about something else?!"_

She wanted to approach him but didn't know how to. She still felt awkward about what happened but she just wanted to prove that it didn't affect her. But in reality, it crushed her heart. The silence was killing her. It's already been several minutes and he still hasn't spoken a word.

_"Is he mad at me or something?"_ She thought for possible reasons but wasn't sure which one.

Finally she got the courage to approached him, "Penny for your thoughts?" She asked. This paved the way for them to start a conversation. While Yamato was discussing to her their new plan, she made quick glances at him.

_"If Naruto couldn't stand staring at you, I could do it all day.._  
_There's just something about his eyes that entices me so much._  
_It's like a magnet, pulling me in whenever he's near."_

She could only tell this to herself while occasionally nodding to what he says. After the briefing, he decided to leave.

_"Did I do something wrong?"_ Sakura felt uneasy.  
_"Maybe, he's annoyed with me..."_ She winced at the thought began to worry.

* * *

"Aaaahh! Finally! Some quiet time alone..."

He stretched his arms and exhaled from a deep breath. He needed some time alone in order for him to relax his mind and most importantly to ease up his tension around with Sakura. Holding it all up was never easy even though he's known to be calm in serious situations. Later on, he finally saw what he was looking for and took some nuts and herbs.

Just then he heard a loud scream from a far.  
He immediately recognized who it was.

"Sakura!"

Yamato dropped everything he had gathered and ran as fast as he could, trying to locate her point of origin. He was now worried as hell to what might have happened to her.

"SAKURAAA!"

He shouted her name, hoping to get a response so he could determine where she was.

"Help me! Somebody!"

He heard her reply. And ran as fast as he could hoping he'd make it on time. Leaping from one branch to another, he finally found her. Then he gasped. Only half of her body was visible as the other half drowned in the mud. Sakura was trapped in a deep marsh, with her body slowly sinking into it.

"Taichou!" She called out, helplessly.

"Sakura!"

He positioned himself on a branch above her and performed a hand seal. A block of wood came out from his hand and stretched down towards her. Sakura grabbed it with both hands.

"Hold on tight, Sakura!" He said as he retracted the wood pulling her up from the mud.

Once he was done, he lifted her up cradling her in his arms. Sakura blushed. Then they landed on safe ground. He held her face on his hand and asked,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah... Thank you, Yamato-taichou." Her cheeks flushed red.

"What the hell happened? Why did you left the camp?" He asked still in a calm tone.

"I was just looking around for a nearby stream. We'll be needing it for later." She reasoned.

"Very well then. I'll draw out a stream nearby the house. Let's go back." He said.

Sakura nodded. Suddenly she twitched as she was about to make a step.

"Owww..."

"What's the matter, Sakura?"

"My foot suddenly felt numb."

"Cramps?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Here, I'll carry you." Yamato offered as he was about to cradle her again in his arms.

"No..no..no... There's no need for that. I can manage." Trying to look tough and all.

"We'll get there much faster if you let me carry you."

Sakura didn't respond. She was too shy to let him carry her. Not just because she was all dirty but the thought about it would be too much for her.

"How do you want me to help you then?" Yamato asked.

Without a word, she inserted her arm under his right arm and held tightly on to it.

"Would this be okay?" She asked.

"It's alright. Just hold still." Yamato answered reassuringly.

Their pace was quite slow but Yamato didn't complain. He somehow liked the feeling. Walking with her in the woods, but not in this kind of situation though. Her arms felt warm against his and he could feel how fragile of a woman she was. When suddenly he felt something.

_"Ohhh Kami!"_

He groaned to himself. As much as he wanted to maintain his composure, the situation was not helping him at all. Every time they moved, his elbow rubbed against to one side of her breast. He gulped as the movement continued. He knew it wasn't right but it somehow felt pleasurably good. Yamato didn't bother to remove her arms clinging to his, nor did he try to rub his elbow forcefully to her soft mound. It was his virile instict as man, so he took advantage of the moment which made him smirk discreetly.

A few moments later, they were already close to the camp site. He noticed Sakura being so silent along the way, then she removed her arm from his. This made him wonder.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura's brows narrowed down and her eyes were as fiery as hell. He looked at her, confused.

"Sakura?"

"Yamato, taaiicchouu!?"

Her voice sounded like she was furious, as she shot an intense glare at him.  
This made him shiver. He gritted his teeth in fright. _"This is not good!"_

"HENTAIIII!"

Her voice resounded violently at him while she his head, hard. Yamato yelped in pain.

"Owwww! What was that for?"

"You think I didn't noticed?! You intentionally rubbed her elbow on my boob!" She growled at him

"It wasn't on purpose!" He answered as he scratch the back of his head, cowering from her.

"Ohh.. So you did notice it after all!" Sakura hissed.

"Uhhh... I.. I... did but only until you mentioned it just now. I swear Sakura I didn't meant it!" He pleaded helplessly.

"Oh, of course you didn't... You sly, son of a brick! Gaaahhh!" She hit him again, which left him whirling in a daze with the birds and the stars above his head.

Just then, Sai and Naruto arrived. Sai was the first to appear on sight from the woods carrying chunks of wood. He smiled at both Sakura and Yamato.

"I'm going in..." She grumpily said and stomped her way into the house.

Naruto came in afterwards also carrying chunks of wood.

"Hey, what happened to her?" Naruto asked.

"She nearly drowned herself in a deep marsh." Yamato explained which was partly true.

"... Well, please build up the fire, I'll go ahead and draw out a stream at the back."

"Okay, taichou!" Sai cheerfully said.

As soon as Yamato turned his back, Naruto grumbled.

"I still don't get it! How come he can build houses, draw a waterfall and stuff while he can't even draw out firewood."

"You really are stupid." Sai answered with a big grin.

"I am not stupid, dattebayo! I'm even analyzing why he can't come up with such a simple thing!"

"Naruto, firewood doesn't come out from his jutsu's. It doesn't simply grow from the ground in chunky pieces. Not unless you want him to draw out a tree and chop it yourself. That would be so much of a hassle." Sai explained.

"Aaaaahhh... But still, it's very troublesome." Naruto insisted.

"No you are just stupid." He smiled.

"Eeeehh! You're calling me stupid? And what's with that stupid grin?!"

Naruto and Sai went on with their endless argument, that Sakura punched them both out of annoyance.

"Baka! Stop with that pointless argument already!"

She yelled while punching both of them. The two of them churned in pain.

Moments later, everything was all set. They ate their meal inside the house while having a bubbly conversation. Then Yamato discussed their new plan to Naruto and Sai, afterwards. Soon enough, they called it a night as the three of Yamato's young shinobi's went to their rooms. He laid himself on the mat that was positioned on the corner, just right across Sakura's room. His eyes were fixed at the ceiling as he waited for sleep to come and visit him.

A few minutes later, he heard a door screeched-open. He turned his head to the side, and came out Sakura and held some clothes on her arm.

"Taichou, you're still awake?!" Sakura was rather surprised to see him still up.

"Yeah, why what's the matter?" He asked as he sat up.

"I'd like to go out for a while."

Yamato looking at her garments and understood where she was heading. She must have felt really uncomfortable after she was soaked in mud.

"Hmmm... Would you be alright leaving alone?"

"Yes, absolutely. I won't take long."

"Alright. Just be careful." He said feeling worried.

Sakura nodded and stepped out of the house.

The feeling of anxiety soon surged in. He thought letting her walk alone the woods wasn't a good idea. Immediately, he got himself on his feet and rushed outside and followed her. A few minutes later he was already nearing the stream that he made earlier. It wasn't that far from their camp but still they shouldn't let their guard down. Being complacent will definitely lead into trouble. He kept his distance and hid himself behind bushes.

The water glistened in wonder under the moonlight and he marveled on how alluring she was. She was rather young and immature when he first met her, but then he saw how she blossomed into a fine young lady. His jaw literally dropped seeing her bare-naked back. Her pink bubble-gum hair was neatly twirled in a bun exposing her nape.

_"Sakuraa..." _His voice trailed off as his eyes feasted on her beauty. He couldn't help but sigh for he could only love her from a distance.

Suddenly he felt a hand tapped his shoulder... a hard and heavy kind of tap. He gasped. The moment he turned around, his eyes widened at what he saw...

"Yamato taichou?"

It was her.

Yamato screeched feeling embarrassed and covering his face with his hands in anticipation for a violent reaction.  
Sakura was all covered in a towel and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Sssaaa...ssaaa...Saakkuuraaa... I thought you were there..." His voice shivered while pointing to the water, but when he turned his head, the woman he saw earlier disappeared and puffed into smoke.

"A bunshin?!" He whispered.

"Yup! A replacement..." Sakura replied.

"But, why? How did you know I was here?"

Sakura moved forward towards the water while her captain tailing behind.

"I just knew you would follow me out here." She tugged her towel while dipping her toes in the water.

"You knew?!" Yamato feeling like a dumb-ass, being confused.

"Yeah..." She turned her back and faced him.

"... I knew you would because earlier today I realized that you're a pervert!"

"Me? Of course not! I followed you because it's dangerous for you to be out here alone!" Yamato explained in frustration.

"Hmmm... Well, if you say so..." She shrugged it off. She kind of got tired of arguing. All she wanted now is to soak herself in the water and brush off all the dirt from her body.

"Would you mind if you turn around for a bit?" She asked which Yamato willingly did.

"You can look now, taichou..." Sakura tauntingly said.

Yamato gulped hard. She was drenched in water up to her neck. _"Damn!"_ He whispered. Cold sweat ran from his forehead thinking that under that water was her bare-naked body. He scrunch the thought away and slightly turned his back away from her. Sakura noticed this and called his attention.

"I thought you were looking after me?"

"I am..." He answered without even glancing at her.

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" She was clearly teasing him.

"To give you some privacy." He managed to reply calmly.

"Hmmm... If you say so, but then I really don't mind if do..."  
Sakura said as she continued to scrub her body and later on washed her dirty clothes.

_"How could she openly say this?_  
_She teases so comfortably despite of the fact that she already has a boyfriend...  
More so, Sai is with us in this mission..."_

Yamato analyzed every bit of detail including her body language. His mind was baffled with her mixed signals.

After her quick bath, she asked him again to turn around while she changes into her clothes which was similar from what she had worn earlier. And then they walked back to the house. Sakura went ahead while Yamato followed her. When they arrived at the door she hung her clothes on a tree near the area.

As soon as she was done, she approached him leaning on the wall.

"Taichou, about what happend last week. I'm sorry." Her voice was mild and her face was looking rather worried.

Yamato blinked a couple of times before he could even respond,

"No... It's my fault for putting you in an awkward situation. If it weren't for my clumsiness, I wouldn't have left that headband which you say, you found on the street."

"You have a point..." She held the doorknob and twisted it open.

They were now in the common room, Sakura went ahead to her room and arranged her stuff. Then she went out again to see Yamato who was now seated on his mat. She sat down across him and asked,

"You're exhausted are you?" still maintaining that gentle voice.

"Yeah..."

"By the way taichou, thank you for saving me a while ago. I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you." She smiled at him.

"Don't mention it." He flashed a smile in return.

"Well I go ahead now. Get some rest taichou..."

She said as she moved to stand up, but before she could go, Yamato halted him.

"Wait!" while catching her hand. This made Sakura's cheeks blush in bright red.

"What's wrong?" She asked and sat back again.

"Uhmmmm... I don't know how to say this but I'll just say it anyway..."

He cleared his throat while Sakura leaned forward to hear him.

"Do you really think I'm a 'PERVERT'?" Whispering the last word to her.

Sakura couldn't help but slighlty chuckle.

"No offense taichou, but I can't believe you're bothered with his." She chuckled again.

Yamato made a little frown, "I'm serious!"

He regretted for asking her. He felt embarrassed and uneasy being teased like this.

"Why? Don't you think you're a pervert?" Sakura answered slyly.

"Ugh! Have you seen me done something perverted before?" He asked again.

"I already caught you thrice, but the first one doesn't seem to count." she mused.

"And when were these events?"

"The two of which, happened a while ago... Remember?! And the first one would be last week."

Yamato groaned. It was a battle of wits in which he couldn't win.

"I already told you the truth. It's not what you think."

"Whatever taichou... Nobody ever admits that they've done something perverted."

Yamato shut his mouth and looked away from her. He wasn't pissed. He was just disappointed for putting up a bad impression of himself. He wasn't as careful as he thought he was. This made him realize that his chances were now slim, or maybe close to zero if he'd pursue her.

"But you know what...  
You really are a nice guy... A real gentleman..."

Her tone was now back to that gentle-feminine sound as she mused a smile at him.

Yamato was stunned. He was flattered. His heart pounded in 60 seconds of joy. He never thought that she would regard him as a someone who's pleasant- a gentleman.

"... Your girlfriend is very lucky to have someone like you." She continued as she flashed a sweet smile.

This puzzled him and made him unable to utter a word.

_"Wait. What?"_ He thought.

Then she stood up and said "Goodnight, Yamato-taichou." and headed to her room.

Yamato found himself reaching out to her again, but it was too late. She had already gone. He realized what she meant. The 'girlfriend' she was referring to was his blind date last week. He sighed at thought that she had completely misunderstood her. Then he decided to lay his tired body on the mat. Covering his eyes with his hand, he shun his eyes to the world around him.

_"Do you even realize how wicked you are?_  
_You always cut me off, never letting me explain..."_

He then rolled to his side facing the walls of her room. He stared blankly on the floor.

_"If you only knew..._  
_If you could only see me through...  
It is only YOU that I would want to call as my 'girlfriend'...  
My lover... My __fiancee..."_

* * *

**_SAKURA'S POV_**

She gently closed the door that divides the space between them.

_"Girlfriend... Ugh!" _She groaned in silence.

She then remembered that night when she actually caught a glimpse of that woman in that very compromising moment. A tear then fell from her eyes, and soon enough droplets of it came faster. She bit her finger careful not to make a sound. She didn't want to disturb then or make them think she's making a fuss of what had happened. But then, it's still too painful for her. She laid herself on the mat and curled on to one side tugging her pillow tightly.

_"I could only wish it was me...  
__I hope I could be that 'girl'..."_

**~ end ~**

* * *

So I did manage to put some funny scenes but then again, I always have a habit of ending it with a twist of drama.  
Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter... I'll be updating soon.. :)

Thank you for those who took to time to read this fic and leave reviews. I'll do my best to make it more interesting next time. :)

**NOTE: I do not own Naruto**

copyright, Masashi Kishimoto


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

* * *

**~ PREVIEW ~**

_As I was about to head out of the room,_  
_I heard the mattress' spring crunched from her movement,_  
_As she curled on to her side..._  
_Then with a faint voice she gently spoke,_

_"Ya..ma..to..."_

* * *

The day has ended and Yamato wanted to spend some time to relax. Dinner and booze seemed to be a perfect way to end the night. So he went to one of the popular restaurants in the village. He was situated at the farthest corner of the long counter table. He opted for this spot since he was alone. Yamato didn't mind eating alone but he isn't a loner either. He just considers himself flexible in any given situation.

Later while he was drinking his sake, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to his side, and it was Kakashi.

"Yo, Yamato!" The copy nin greeted with a smile under his mask.

"Oh, Ohayou Kakashi-senpai!" He replied.

"So what's with all this?" Kakashi gesturing at his side of the table.

"What's with all this, what?!" Yamato reiterated.

"All this, eating and drinking alone! Are you some kind of a loner now?!" Kakashi jokingly said.

"Baka! Of course not! I'm just spending some time with myself... What's wrong with that?" Passing a ceramic cup, with sake to Kakashi.

"Oh, nothing really. It just seems like your a loser..." Then Kakashi drank the entire thing.

"Well, I thank you for your compliment Kakashi. I am deeply touched." He said sarcastically but didn't take it personally.

"So what brings you here?" He asked casually.

"Hmmm... I'm about to meet someone any minute from now."

"A date?!"

"Yeah, you could say that..." Kakashi mused, having his second drink.

"Might I know who it would be?"

"Well, she's from the cryptanalysis team... Pretty smart lady." Kakashi said.

"I am not surprised Kakashi. You seem to be quite a charmer with all the fine ladies in town."

"Hah! And as for you, none seem to fit your taste." Kakashi fired back at him.

They both laughed as they made a toast and chugged another shot of sake. Suddenly they heard a loud cheer. Both of them turned their heads and saw a group of young ladies across the table. It was the girls from team 7-10 namely; Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura together with Shiho from the cryptanalysis team specializing in decoding encrypted messages.

They girls screeched in unison when a young lad dressed in black approached their table, handing a neatly wrapped, square-like thing and a pink rose stem on top. Yamato and Kakashi looked in closely for the next scene to take place. Then the guy handed it to the pink-haired kunoichi, Sakura. Sakura blushed as she received of what seems to be a gift. Then they realized that it was Sai when they saw him grinned, grandly.

_"Shit!"_ Yamato bitterly cursed to himself.

"Well, looks like someone has inherited my charming expertise." Kakashi said sounding absurd.

"Yeah..." Yamato plainly said. He couldn't agree more. He felt jealous over this young shinobi who can openly express his love to her.

"Well then, looks like my date is already here. I'll go ahead Yamato." Kakashi said, down to his last shot of booze.

"Alright, see you around." Yamato, bid farewell.

Yamato continued to drink the night away. He couldn't go out yet, without passing by the girls' table. Yamato wanted to stay away from their prying eyes, so he opted to stay right where he was until they all went out.  
Soon enough the girls were all good to go. Good thing he wasn't really drunk yet or he'd be stumbling all over, going out of the restaurant. As soon as they were gone, he managed to pay his bills and left. He walked the dark empty streets towards home.

He passed by an area with benches on the sideline. Then he saw someone sitting on one of the benches, bending half of it's body towards the ground. It was a woman with pink hair and had a read headband. He gasped when he realized it was Sakura. So he walked towards her and tapped her back.

"Are you alright Sakura?"

"Hmmmm?"

She looked up at him. Her face was as red as tomato and her emerald eyes were already half-closed.

"Sakura? Are you alright?"

He asked again, assisting her to sit up and lean on the bench.

"Hai hai, Yamato-tenchou! I'm okay... hiccup"

_"Tsk! She's drunk" _He muttered.

Then he saw that square-like thing, and the pink rose on the other side. He remembered Sai.

"Where is Sai anyway? He should be the one taking you home."

Her groggy face looking up at him, "Huhhmmm? Sai? I don't know... I could care less where he is..." She replied in between hiccups.

Yamato was confused. He thought it was ironic for her to say something like that, especially with the scene they pulled up in the restaurant. He tried to analyze this while looking away from her. Suddenly Sakura's dropped forward, as if she was being pulled towards the ground. His eyes widened in shock. Within a split second, his quick reflexes. he managed catch her shoulders before her head could hit the ground.

Then her eyes suddenly looked more serious and sober, as he was assisting her to lean back.

"You catched me.." she said in a humorless tone.

'Yeah..." Yamato calmly replied still gripping her shoulders.

Her eyes still looked intense while staring on the ground as she spoke,

"Then, would you catch me, even if I fall for you?"

Yamato's body stiffened.

He immediately let her go from his grip. She was deadpan schocked at what he had heard, until Sakura bursted into laughter. This made him sigh. He couldn't believe he almost fell for it. It was clearly an effect of the alcohol.

"Sakura, you're drunk... Let's go... I'll take you home."

He grabbed that thing that Sai gave her earlier and stuffed on to his pockets. Then he swiftly lifted her up and carried her in his arms.

"I am not drunk! Put me down, taichou!" She struggled against his arms.

"Sakura, please! Stop being so difficult. You're clearly wasted." Yamato's voice was calm and gentle.

"Wasted?! It's my birthday! I just wanted to celebrate because I just turned 18!" She whined.

"Birthday? I didn't know that..."

_"So that explains Sai's present..."  
_He now understood what it was meant for.

"Whatever taichou! Now please put me down!" Her voice echoed in the air as Yamato continued walking.

"No! Party's over!" He sternly said.

Sakura was pissed that she couldn't say a word. Her eyebrows were narrowed wearing a grumpy face. Yamato couldn't help but feel amused at her temper.

"Well, it isn't midnight yet. So I guess, it's safe to say 'Happy Birthday'..." He genuinely smiled at her.

Sakura looked up, and her eyes gleamed with a faint smile. She didn't say a word. She just snuggled her head to his chest and soon enough she was asleep. A few minutes later, they arrived at her apartment. As much as he wanted to bring her home, he opted to bring her here instead. _"It is the right thing to do, after all.." _He said to himself.

So he went in, and headed straight to her bedroom. He was pleased to see that her house was clean and organized and was interested with her choice of furniture. He then gently laid her on the bed with white sheets. His hand cushioned her head and softly laid it on the pillow. He didn't forget to place Sai's present on to her side table, since it bulged ridiculously in his pocket.

He then sat on the bedside and gently stroked her hair.  
It fascinated him to watch her sleep and be close to her as this.  
In his heart, he wished this night would never end.

* * *

**YAMATO'S POV**

_I am consumed by her sweet scent as I carry her in my arms...  
Luckily, the effect of alcohol didn't include her smelling like one...__**  
**__  
I gently lay her frail body on the bed...  
With her eyes closed, her top and bottom lashes beautifully collided,  
Just like a bewitching enchantress.._

_Sitting beside her and watching her sleep is definitely one of my secret fantasies..._  
_Being able to stare at her and hold her without her noticing it..._  
_I stroked her hair and brushed her fringe away from her forehead..._  
_By gently brushing my thumb on her sweet pink lips,_  
_made me wonder if I'll ever be given a chance to feel it with my own..._

_Then she sighed... peacefully...  
She must be exhausted...  
I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips on her forehead..._

_"Happy Birthday my love..." I whispered..._

_And with my goodbye kiss, I stood up and head towards the door_  
_When suddenly I heard the mattress' spring crunched from her movement,_  
_as she curled on to her side..._  
_Then with a faint voice she gently spoke,_

_"Ya..ma..to..."_

_My body froze..._

_I turned my around in fear for waking her,  
Only to find out the her eyes were still shut...  
Then she made a gentle moan and her lips smiled.._

_She was dreaming...  
Could she be dreaming of me?_

**~ end ~**

* * *

Tada! That ends chapter 3.. I really like how the story goes from the beginning. I'm also determined to finish this story right away because I'm definitely in-love with Yamato! lol! :P If you guys are wondering why it's RATED M and there hasn't been a slight of yamaxsaku sleaze part, well I'm saving it for the following chapters.

Anyway, I hope you guys like it as much as I did.. :)

Thanks for all the views, faves, follows and reviews. I'll make an update real soon.

**NOTE: I do not own Naruto.**

copyright-Masashi Kishimoto


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV**

**~PREVIEW~**

_"I am aware that I have to keep my distance..._

_But this time, I'm letting my down my defenses,_

_as I succumbed to this blissful moment..._

_I guess my strength from staying away from her isn't as strong as I thought..."_

* * *

**_SAKURA'S POV _**

She woke up from a terrible headache which pounded on all corners of her head.  
She groaned and rolled to the side of her bed and tugged a pillow to her chest.  
Her eyes peeked at the the window in front of her and realized it was already too bright outside.  
Then she rolled her eyes to her side table and saw the clock that read 10:00 A.M. - March 29.

_"Hmmmm..." _She closed her eyes again realizing it's her day off. Just in time after her birthday.

The headache was too stubborn to be ignored that she couldn't doze off to sleep anymore. She groaned as she forced herself to rise from the bed. Her hand served as a cushion for her heads delirious state.

Her eyes struggled to open fully. Then she noticed a pink rose on top of a rectangular-like object wrapped in brown paper. Sakura smiled at the sight of the flower, as she picked it and smelled it's fragrance. She then held the rectangular-like object and flipped it from side to side, feeling it's weight, and trying to figure out what it is. Then she unwrapped it and a small piece of paper fell. Sakura picked it up and it read,

_'I hope you like it... _  
_Happy Birthday!_

_- Sai - '_

She smiled. Sakura then unwrapped it's fabric lining. She gasped.

It was a wooden picture frame. A portrait of her love interest, Yamato. It was drawn in charcoal on white paper. It was neatly drawn which perfectly accentuated his strong features. She carefully traced her fingers through the lines and smiled. She wanted to see him and be with him at that moment.

Being helplessly reeled in on to what she thought was a one-sided love, she plunged to her bed while tugging his picture to her chest. Her eyes looked up at the ceiling. Her head still ached from the hang over, but she thought it became somehow manageable now. Then she imagined spending better days with her team captain. In the midst of her daydreaming, she then remembered their girl's night. All the laughs and the silly stories they come up with influenced by the alcohol and especially the secrets they've spilled on to one another. But even though she was so drunk, she was careful not to reveal her admiration for her captain for she thought it should always remain as a secret to herself alone.

Then she thought,

_"If I was so drunk last night, how the hell did I get home?!"_

* * *

"I swear Sakura, I didn't know what happened after because I was too drunk to remember. The last thing I knew was that Shikamaru dragged my butt out of there."

Ino explained to her bestfriend, as her hands were busy arranging flowers in various buckets.

"Is that so?" She muttered mildly.

"Look forehead, it's already a miracle that you're still in one piece and even ended in your house. What's the big fuss about who brought you home?" Ino asked which made Sakura a bit annoyed.

"Ugh! Of course I need to know, baka! At least I could thank him or her. Well then, I'll see you around." She said goodbye and left.

_"Now who should I ask next?"_ She was talking to herself once again, while roaming the streets of Konoha.  
_"Hmmm.. I'll try and ask Sai.."_ Sakura decided.

A few knocks on to Sai's apartment door, and he was already there greeting her with his big smile. At one point, you'd think that he's annoyingly emotionless, but for Sakura she was already used to this. She knew him too well to know whether his smile is a genuine one or just a facade.

"Ohayou Sai!"

"Ohayou Sakura! What a surprise! Did you like my present?"

"Oh yes! Absolutely! I love it! Thanks by the way!"

"You're welcome Sakura. So, what brings you here?"

"Sorry to bother you but I just have something to ask. Uhmm... Do you happen to see who I was with last night or did I go on my own after the our 'gathering' with the girls?"

Sai didn't take long to respond,

"Hmmm... I did drop by the restaurant to give you the present but then I already left after that. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh... It's nothing... I just thought you knew..."

"Is that so? Maybe you could ask Naruto or Hinata. I spoke to Naruto earlier that night and he said he was going to pick Hinata up at the restaurant."

"Really? Well, thanks for the info. I'll see you around Sai!"

She bid farewell and went straight to other team mate's house. She arrived at his apartment with the hope of getting an answer or a clue this time. Just when her hands were about to tap on the door, a woman's voice transmitted through the wall. Then a gentle scream was heard after. She leaned sideways, sticking her ear to against the door.

Her eyes fluttered in bewilderment.

A series of a woman's heavy breathing and soft moans resounded while alternately hearing a much deeper toned, sensual groans.

She stepped back and instantly knew what they were doing and she even knew who it was.

Naruto and Hinata.

She walked as fast as she could away from the apartment.

_"Kami! What's with all of this? _She grumbled at the back of her mind.

_Seriously, how many people are getting laid th__ese days? __And how many times am I meant to witness all of this happening? __Ugghhh! Darn it!"_

Sakura muttered to herself as she remembered catching Yamato with another girl.

It was already late afternoon when she bumped into her former-sensei, Kakashi reading his favorite 'Icha Icha' novel. Then they stopped and greeted each other.

"I heard it was your birthday yesterday."

"Yeah... It is.." Sakura shyly answered tucking her hair under her ear.

"Oh how time flies so quickly, and now you're all grown up... Belated happy birthday, Sakura!" He grinned.

"Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei."

"By the way, have you seen Yamato?"

Sakura's heart skipped a beat at his name.

"Yamato-taichou?! Uhhh... No, I haven't.. Why?"

"Hmmm... I haven't seen him today.. I just wonder where he is.."

"Oh, I see..." Sakura felt uneasy at this. She felt a bit worried.

"But then, I did saw him late last night and he was carrying you."

She choked.

"Me?"

"Yeah, though I was far from him but I saw your pink hair so I assumed it was you."

Sakura thought hard, _"Surely I'm the only one in this village who has pink hair... __Oh Kami! Yamato was carrying me? __Could he be..."_

"You don't remember?" He tilted his head with a queer look.

"No... I don't..." Her voice trailed off.

"Well, the way I look at it seems to be that you were drunk from all the booze you had last night at the restaurant. Probably Yamato might have found you and carried you home." Kakashi concluded effortlessly. He was known for his high intellect that could really be useful even in random situations.

_"You're absolutely brilliant sensei!"_She felt amazed at this quick thinking.

"Looks like it. Well, sensei if you don't mind, I'll go ahead and find him myself."

"Yosh! Stay out of trouble, Sakura..." He grinned and waved goodbye.

* * *

At his doorstep she stood nervously, wiping her sweaty forehead with the back of her palm. She held a box of special tea and a bag of his favorite walnuts. She thought of giving it as a courteous gift in return. Her shaky hands knocked on the door. She waited. But there was no answer. She knocked again, and there was none. She called out,

"Yamato-taichou?! It's me Sakura..." and knocked again.

Still there was no response. She stuck her forehead against the window trying to get a glimpse of him inside, but only saw a lit lampshade across the living room. Obviously someone was in there.

She knocked again, louder this time. "Taichou? Are you there?" but still there was no answer. Sakura twisted the door knob, but it was locked.

"Taichou? If you're there... I'm coming in..." She called out unsure if somebody from the inside heard her.

Then she readied herself taking a step back. With a strong blow, she bunged the door open with a powerful kick.

The room was dim with only a lampshade being lit in the center of the living room. The insides were all shiny varnished wood, including the floor which somehow gave a cozy ambiance. She went inside turning her head from left to right.

"Taichou?! Are you here?"

She called out again looking around walking past the living room and to the kitchen. But still he wasn't there. Then she stepped up the staircase, and saw a beam of light from one the room on the right side which was his study. Sakura crept in. As soon as her head peeked in to the doorway, she felt her breath constricted in shock. It was him. Yamato laid flat with his chest on the floor. Books were scattered all-around.

She rushed to him, slightly tapping his back and calling his name. His body seemed lifeless. Sakura turned his body upright rolled his turtle neck outfit down to his neck and checked for his pulse. But then she quickly pulled her fingers away. He was neck was burning with a very high fever.

_"Hyperthermia!"_ She concluded.

Half of his body was loaded unto her back and his one arm unto her shoulders, as she transferred him to his bedroom across. Sakura then laid him on his bed and covered him with a thick blanket. She then concentrated all her energy and formed a glowing ball of chakra between her palms and gently pressed it to his chest. Her face was all covered in sweat feeling worried-sick at his condition.

Hours went by of which she didn't have a clue. All she knew was that it was already dark. The lapse of time didn't matter to her. She was still beside him, curing him with her healing hands. His fever has gone down for quite a bit, but it was still burning hot. For now, she could only hope for the better.

* * *

**_YAMATO'S POV_**

His eyes squinted at the ray of light from the sun which crept from his window. The heat from the think blanket made him uncomfortable as it brought him a pool of sweat.

"Taichou?!" A woman's voice, that seemed familiar.

It was a pink-haired lady with a red headband. The kunoichi he loved, Sakura was sitting on his bedside.

"Good morning!" She greeted him with a smile.

Absurd as it seems, he rubbed his eyes just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"How are you feeling?" She asked while placing her hand on his forehead.

"I feel a bit warm"

"Oh, I see. Here, let me help you with the blanket."

"No, I can do it myself..."

As they struggled to pull the blanket down, there faces met. Within half an-inch distance, their eyes locked unto each other. With this, Sakura's cheeks blushed bright red and cringed away.

"I'm sorry taichou..." looking away from him.

"It's not a big deal Sakura." He smiled.

Still he wondered why she was in his house, and more so in his bedroom.

"But Sakura... Why are you here?"

"Uhmm... It's because... Uhh..." Sakura struggled to explain, but then she continued.

"I came here the other day, to thank you for bringing me home after my birthday celebration with the others."

"You mean when you were drunk..." Yamato butted in humorously.

"Yeah, that night. But then I found you lying on the floor and you were burning with fever. So I stayed here and decided to watch over you until you wake up. "

Yamato tried to recall the things he did before he was unconscious, but still it got him confused.

"How long have I been sleeping?" He asked.

"About 2 days..."

"WHAAATT? Two days?"

"Yeah, you're fever was so abnormally high so I had to do some medical justsu's to lower it down. It looks like you were over-fatigued that your energy, and even your chakra was running low." She explained.

"Were you busy with something?" She then asked.

"Well, yes... There is something that's been keeping my hands busy these days. But then, you didn't go home for 2 days?"

Sakura nodded, "... If you've noticed, I'm wearing a polo of yours. I found it in your closet. I hope you don't mind me wearing it." she shyly said.

His pastel-blue colored polo hugged loosely on her body. He never thought it would look good on her. It was quite long enough to cover her intimate part, yet it still revealed her toned flawless thighs. Yamato choked at this sight.

_"Now that she has mentioned it, that polo is indeed mine. I never thought it would look so good on her."_

"No, I really don't mind Sakura... But then, thank you for being here. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead by now..."

"Don't say that!" She jolted. "I owe you one from our last mission, remember?!"

Yamato recalled. "Yeah... So I guess we're now even then?"

"Oh no, not quiet because the other night, you brought me home safely. Thank you, for that taichou."  
She flashed her sweetest smile.

_"Kawaii!_ Yamato's heart melted.

"Well then, you must be hungry. I made porridge a while ago, I'll just go and heat it up. Just wait here..."  
She stood up and turned towards the door.

His eyes followed her movement and he gulped at how little his polo has stretched from her behind. That if she took one careless move, he'd end up dropping his jaw seeing her round tush.

A few minutes later and he found himself served up by a beautiful pink-haired kunoichi. She carefully blew a spoonful of hot porridge with her lips before she fed it to him.

_"At this moment, I let her take care of me...  
Me, who means nothing to her but a captain,  
Unsure if I am a burden to her because of my condition...  
Nevertheless, her expression was lovingly pleasant...  
__  
I couldn't avert my eyes from her...  
Being with her like this seems to be so surreal...  
It's just like it was only yesterday when I held her in my arms,  
as her body laid in slumber.  
__But now it is me whom she had held in her care..._

_I am aware I have to keep my distance..._  
_But this time, I'm letting my down my defenses,_  
_as I succumbed to this blissful moment..._

_I guess my strength from staying away from her isn't as strong as I thought..."_

"There... All done." She smiled. "Do you want some more?"

"No... I'm quite full already. Arigatou!"

"Hmm.. That's good to hear. By the way taichou, I'll be leaving you these tablets you should take them 3 times a day until you feel better." Yamato simply nodded.

"I'm afraid I may have to leave now. I don't want to be caught by your girlfriend especially wearing this." She sarcastically said while gesturing at his polo.

"What?" He was baffled.

"I'll go change for a while, you just stay here and rest." She said as she got up on her feet, but before she could even taka a step, Yamato caught hold of her hand.

"Sakura..." His tone was deep.

She turned around to face him.

"You are mistaken. I don't have a girlfriend." He admitted while looking deep into her emerald eyes.

It was now Sakura's turn to be baffled, "But... That night, when I returned your head-gear... You were with..."

Yamato cut her, "She isn't my girlfriend... She was my date. Kakashi had set me up in a blind date that night."

"Blind...date..." Her voice echoed.

"Yes, and I haven't seen her since." He explained.

"... But then I won't stop you from leaving. I'm quite sure Sai must be worried about you."

"Sai? Why would he be worried?"

Yamato was taken aback, "Isn't he your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? HAHAHA" Sakura bursted into laughter.

"Sai isn't my boyfriend, taichou! Silly! Why would you even think about that?" Sakura asked while she sat back on the chair.

"Well, I saw you that night... He was hugging you and it looked like he was about to kiss you or something.. I don't know!" Yamato wasn't quite sure if what he said made any sense.

"So you were following me?" Sakura slightly glowered at him.

He then shivered at the glow of madness on her face.

"I.. I.. It's not what you think Sakura! I only followed you because I just wanted to explain..."

"Explain what?"

He sighed. "I wanted to explain to you who I was with. I felt kind of responsible for having you in an awkward situation."

Sakura fell silent. She didn't expect that he chased her which made her feel that she did matter to him somehow.

"Daijoubu taichou. I understand now." She smiled "... But then, you're mistaken about me and Sai. He found me that time and stopped by to comfort me, and more so he didn't kiss me at all. I think what you saw was him wiping my tears." She managed to explain while looking away from him.

"You were crying? About what?"

"Well, there is this guy whom I've been liking for quite some time now. But when I saw him with someone else, I felt my world crushed into pieces."

"I'm sorry to hear about that... I wish there's something that I can do..."

Sakura rose up and her face frowned. Her brows met at the middle and her eyes were glaring at him.

"I don't know if you're stupid or if you're just acting stupid!" Then she darted out of the room.

"Wait! Sakura! Why are you..!? Did I say something wrong?" He asked out loud but there was no reply.

The next thing he heard was a loud bang of the door.

_"What did I do? Why was she furious? I just don't get it!"_ He asked himself staring blankly at where she had stood earlier. He did feel he was stupid. Then he heard Kakashi's voice echoing through his head.

_"Be attentive to a woman's speech and body language. They are sometimes tricky in their language that it requires you to read between the lines."_

Was one of Kakashi's advice about women. Probably something that he picked up from the Icha Icha series. He connected the train of events and analyzed them one by one. He also remembered the time she heard her whisper his name while she was dreaming. He refused to believe at first, but now he let loose of his fear and believed in his convictions. Then finally he said,

"I think, I know just what to do..."

* * *

**UPDATE: Next Chapter - Yamato Makes a Move!**

_Author's Note:_  
Sorry for the late update! I've been busy with certain things lately, making me unable to concentrate on finishing this chapter. One of which is discovering a Japanese guitarist on Youtube, uploading his guitar covers of various Vocaloid songs. He's really awesome that I've been staring at his videos more than twice a day, that it makes me want to pick up my own guitar and play with strings. Lol!

You can check out his Youtube channel: konanishi

Another thing is that I'm also happy with the latest Naruto Shippuden update. In-spite being a filler episode, we still get to see Yamato in action! Woot! ^o^ But nevertheless, I've finally updated with 2 chapters. I hope you guys will like it! Please don't hesitate to give your reviews and suggestions.

Many thanks to all those who took time to read the story, fave'd, followed, and reviewed.

Arigatou! :)

**I do not own Naruto. ©Masashi Kishimoto**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V**

**WARNING: MATURE-CONTENT**

* * *

He knocked at her door but there was no response. Then he transferred and leaped to a tree that was just right behind her bedroom window.

Luckily the windows were open, and he went past through the curtains, unnoticed. He scanned the room, and there was no sight of her. His eyes laid on her bed and noticed the sheets were all crumpled up. He later caught a glimpse of a portrait on her side table and a rose that was slowly shedding off its petals. He moved forward and picked it up. He was eyes widened in surprised to see that it was a drawn portrait of himself. Yamato's heart skipped a beat. It made his conviction stronger.

Just then, the door open. Sakura screeched in surprise.

"Taichou! What are you doing here?" She demanded.

Sakura was wrapped in a towel and her pink hair was damp.

"I was worried..." His voice was faint, close to a whisper.

"Worried?! You should be worrying about yourself! You haven't fully recovered yet." Her voice sounded rather offensive.

Then, within a fraction of a second he closed in the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. Unsure of how she'll react, he surrendered to his deep yearning to hold her just like this. Sakura's eyes fluttered in shock. Yamato's grip tightened as he began to breathe into her ear and whispered,

"I know I was stupid and insensitive and for that, I'm sorry..."

She didn't respond nor did she move a muscle.

"Sakura... I've felt something different for you from the start but I never had the strength to say it, not until today..."

She was shocked that her eyes widened once again. Then he cupped her chin boring his dark orbs into hers,

"I love you Sakura, I always have..."

Her heart skipped a beat. All of a sudden her body felt warm all the blood that gushed through her veins that it made her cheeks blush red. But then, she forcefully pushed the thought aside. She cringed away from him shooting a glare.

"Taichou! It's not funny! My feelings isn't something that you can play with!" Her tone was resentful.

Yamato's brows narrowed as his expression was clueless on what she had said. Then, he stared at her with the eyes of an honest man confessing his feelings for his true love,

"Have I ever made fun of you or even played a prank?"

Sakura thought about this, and knew that he was right. There was never a time he ridiculed her about anything. It wasn't his thing making fun of people. Despite her abilities having super human strength, she couldn't lift a finger at this situation. Sakura just stood in front of him, as her eyes stared into space. She never thought that her existence meant something to him.

Yamato waited for too long already that it has already been almost half an hour. Not the kind of scene he had expected earlier. He was disappointed. Calmly he managed to approach her and said,

"I'll go ahead and leave you to your thoughts. I'm sorry to bother you."

He sighed and headed towards the door. Past her living room, he squeezed his hand on the door knob and turned to open it. Just then, he felt slender arms wrapped around his waist. It was hers. Her head rested on his back that he could feel her damp hair.

"Don't go..." Her voice was close to a whisper

His frown turned into a smile as his heart melted. He faced her, and held the side of her face with his hand.

"I will stay as long as you want..."

With his gaze bore a deep sense of passion and Sakura felt it him for the first time.

Soon enough, their faces leaned closer to each other and kissed. His tongue made its way through her mouth, and so did she. Yamato pulled her closer as their kiss grew deeper, while Sakura's removed his Konoha head-gear, and clinged her arms to his broad shoulders.

He breathed in open-mouthed kisses as he pinned her against the wall and nibbled her ear. She giggled at the tingling sensation. Then his lips settled on her neck and left a mark. Sakura didn't mind. She thought of it as a mark for being 'his' girl now. She carried her and laid her on her bed. He removed his green Konoha flak and his upper suit as he looked at her with anticipation.

He crawled on top of her and smoothed his hand on her flawless thighs. She tugged her towel to her chest lingering to this sensation. Now he was on top of her and once again their lips were locked in a kiss which grew intense and intangible. Sakura found herself in panting as she shivered with his lips down to her neck. Her hands gripped at his finely toned biceps and noticed his ANBU tattoo. She traced her fingers on his mark and kissed it. Unusual as it seems, but it turned him on and let out a soft groan. Then his free hand fondled her breast which was still covered with her towel. His thumb settled on her taut nipple and made her moan. He smirked at her reaction and playfully fondled now with her two mounds and concentrated on its center. She moaned louder this time and uncovered her body with the towel.

Yamato gasped in awe of her beautifully sculpted body. She was now naked in front of him.

He bit his lower lip as Sakura made a taunting smile. Lust billowed between them.  
His lips nestled on her nipple, one after the other. This made her body arch in pleasure. He slowly crawled down as his lips traveled to her torso, to her thighs, reaching to her most intimate part. She slightly parted her legs giving him a rear view. He inserted a finger and gradually adding another one until he felt his wetness. Then without hesitation, his tongue made its way to her bosom. Sakura's body twitched in delight. Then she massaged both her breasts to heighten the sensation.

Later, he stopped She bent over facing his torso. Then Yamato groaned with the feel of her hands on his bulge underneath his pants. She unzipped it and lowered it together with his underwear. Sakura gasped. She didn't expect his length would be bigger than she thought. But this thrilled her all the more. Her hands caressed his shaft and later on devoured it with her mouth. Her pace made him moan that it built up his excitement.

He then laid her back on the bed. Their eyes locked into each others intense gaze filled with passion and desire. He rubbed the tip of his shaft against her clit and both of them quivered in this sensual pleasure.

With his face just an inch from hers, she heard her whisper

"Yamato, please be gentle..."

He smiled genuinely and caressed her face,

"Don't worry, I'll only go as far as you want me..." and kissed her soft pink lips.

He slowly slid his length into hers until it reached her core. She jerked at his full length. Slightly painful, yet so insanely delightful. He thrusted in her in slow motion, making it more pleasurably romantic. Her fingers raked through his back which made him moan.

Soon, Yamato's pace quickened and this time their breaths were heavier.

"Sakura!" He breathed her name.

_"Kami! You're just so irresistible!" _He groaned to himself as let his body surrender to this deep euphoria that she had created in him. His sensation heightened at the sight of her erotically turned on. This thrilled him even more. So he raised both her legs and clung it to his arms making his thrusts even deeper. His pace was now brusque. Sakura twitched in both pain and delight as she bit her fingers, trying not to make a loud scream.

They gave in to their bodies desire for love. They released their inhibitions, surrendering themselves in this exhilarating moment. Both were engulfed in lust and unfathomable passion, as they made love for the first time.

In between breaths, they managed to stare at each other,

"I love you, Sakura!"

"I love you too, Yamato!"

And they both exploded into deep ecstasy.

* * *

"Taichou? Where are we heading?"  
Her voice raised in annoyance as she let her lover to the farthest end of the village.

"You know, you can just drop the 'taichou' since we're not in a mission." He said.

"That doesn't answer my question Yamato!" She snarled.

He shot a stern gaze at her with his dark-almond eyes. "Just follow me, Sakura..."  
Then his face softened, and kissed her forehead.

It has already been a week after their first day and now they're unable to hide their fondness with each other from other people.

Soon enough they passed a road with cherry blossom trees. The wind blew it's petals and surrounded them as they passed through, as if binding them together. Then Yamato stopped in front of a house. Sakura did the same.

"Let's go in..." He said.

Sakura made a questioning face but didn't bother to ask. She doesn't want to annoy him, but she was sure he'd explain everything later. As soon as they were in, she scanned the empty house with her eyes. The building was a two-story house. There were several rooms on the first floor which included a common room, kitchen & dining, a wash room, and another spare room that she was unsure of its purpose. Right across the main door is another door that lead to the backyard and just a few steps beside it is a wooden staircase which led to more rooms.

His hand gestured for her to hold, as the other held on to the backdoor. The moment she held it, Yamato slid the door open and a beautiful scene unfolded right before her eyes. The yard was filled with sorts of green plants and a rack of various bonsai plants at the side. On the farther end, there stood a cherry blossom tree and a small pond at the middle with a bamboo fountain at the side.

Sakura's eyes gleamed in wonder.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

"It's wonderful!"

"And what about the house?"

"It's quite spacious and the structure is unique from the ones in the main village." She answered while marveling at beauty around the garden.

He smiled and said, "I made this house..."

"Eeehhhh? Really?! It's such a lovely house..."

Sakura walked on the pebble pavement encircling the garden while Yamato was tailing behind her. Then she gasped at what came across her thoughts.

"What is it?"

"Is this what you were doing lately? Using tremendous amounts of chakra which caused your body to breakdown?"

"Yeah... I suppose so..." Yamato stuttered in reply.

"You're lucky it just ended up with a flu, and I was there to help. Otherwise, it could have been worse."

"Well then, I'll have to thank fate for reeling you in..."

She smiled at Yamato's sweetness. He wasn't a smooth talker like some of the guys she knew, but he's known for being true to his words. He mean what he says no matter how cheezy it could be.

"But who's going to live here?"

"Me..." He flashed a huge grin.

"Is that so? Isn't this house quite big for you?!"

They were now both facing the pond when he answered, "I don't intend in living alone."

Sakura fell silent. Then he turned to face her, and held her hands. He raised then high enough for his lips to kiss them. Sakura was baffled.

"Live with me... I will make you happy, today until forever... "

Sakura was shocked, yet her eyes twinkled and her face reddened. Her heartbeat was fast that she could feel her chest pump in and out.

"I promise, you will not regret it..."

Yamato assured. His eyes mirrored his soul. He meant what he said, and did not hesitate proposing to her.  
For him, it was the right time.

Her eyes fluttered with his promise of love. Suddenly, tiny droplets of tears ran down to her cheeks.

"You just don't know how much I wanted to..."

She then flung her arms around him and both were locked in a deep embrace.  
An embrace that marks the start of their _'forever'_

* * *

_**6 Months Later...**_

"Let's open that one!"

Sakura pointed to a flat, and wide square-like present wrapped in white paper and silver ribbon. This is just one of the horde of their wedding gifts. They were staying

Yamato lifted that certain present and placed it on top of their bed.

"I wonder who it's from..." Sakura asked.

"Well, there's a card here and it says,

To: Yamato and Sakura,  
I hope you both like my present...

Best Wishes,  
Sai'..."

"Well then, let's open it..." She said with much enthusiasm.

Both of them rammed it's cover. Both of them was pleased at what they saw. It was a big portrait of them both, in a finely built wooden picture frame. The portrait was drawn in black charcoal and resembled both of their happy faces. Then at the foot of the portrait, was Sai's signature and the date.

"Sakura, look at the date here." Yamato pointing to the edge of the portrait.

She slightly jolted as they date written was the same date as her birthday. Sakura was puzzled.

"It's my birthday, and the same date he gave me a portrait of you..."

Yamato was amused. And with a deep smile he said,

"It seems like Sai already knew what was coming..."

**~ END ~**

* * *

And that's a wrap! Yes, this is the last chapter of our YamaxSaku fanfic. I intentionally saved the lemon part at the end of this fic, basing on Yamato's character being quite reserved. I hope you guys like it.. :3

Many thanks to all those who took time to read the story, fave'd, followed, and reviewed.

From the bottom of my heart, Arigatou! :)

**I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. **  
**©Masashi Kishimoto**


End file.
